


somnophile

by catpoop



Series: devilman oneshots [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Ryo POV, Sexytimes ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Ryo can't help himself - not when Akira's shrouded in an evening glow and beautifully fast asleep





	somnophile

“Asleep already?” Ryo peers at his lover’s face. Akira as Devilman has always been unparalleled in stamina, never just sitting still if there was something to eat, someone to fight, things to _do_. He’s in his human form right now, though that doesn’t make a difference.

Sighing, Ryo lies back and settles on his elbows. Akira’s skin is aglow with reds and yellows, and he looks serene – a portrait framed by the fires of the sun. Ryo feels a similar fire building in his belly as he smiles quietly and momentarily tears his eyes away. One might say the horizon before him is a much more exquisite sight, but the image of clouds curdled in waves of pink flickers disinterest through him. 

Ryo shifts onto his side, propping his chin atop one hand, and another tentative smile splits his face. 

“Won’t you wake? It’s far before your bedtime, and I wasn’t finished talking.” He trails a fingertip through sweaty bangs, gently presses barely-fluttering eyelids, and rubs at the chapped texture of his lips. Akira doesn’t stir.

Disappointment thrums gently in his stomach, but he brushes it aside in favour of relishing the present. His lover has never looked more delectable, even in the throes of dreamless sleep. His lips taste like saline and soften beneath his own.

Ryo huffs an idle laugh. “You know, I would ask for your permission first, but you don’t mind, do you?” He leans easily closer, practically straddling the man. His thighs cramp a little in the position, but the sensation’s of little significance when he can feel heat radiating from his groin and muscle beneath his palms.

“Aki _ra?_ ” He sings in a lilting tone.

After a pause, Ryo shifts his hands lower and lower until they tuck against exposed gristle and bone. The dip of a vertebra slides under his fingertips as he searches, and he nearly misses the torn edge of his colon before twin fingers slip inside. 

“Per- _fect._ ” Ryo looks up from his meticulous work. “You’re already wet – _dirty._ ”

His fingers scissor easily in the slick, and he can already feel his cock stiffen to attention. Lucky Akira’s so loose with sleep – he eases his tip inside and slides in, immediately balls-deep. 

Ryo tips his head back with a groan. Heat prickles his skin and bristles every feather, and it’s no easy feat holding back the desire to slam forward in violent urgency. But he needs to be careful, or the sleeping beauty will wake.

Tension hisses out between his teeth and Ryo readjusts his grip before ever so slowly pulling out. He slides back in the moment he feels his control ready to snap.

“ _F-Fuck._ ”

Slick squelches around his cock but it’s barely audible above his breathing and the blood pounding in his ears. Ryo’s hands tighten around the curves of a slim waist as his own hips snap faster and faster. Anyone would’ve woken at the treatment by now, but Akira still sleeps solemnly serene. Ryo blinks away the sweaty film clinging to his eyelids and rakes an appreciate glance over the figure beneath him.

Beautiful, as always. 

At this point, each breath fogs the air and each thrust forces embarrassing noises out of his throat. Ryo scrunches his eyes shut, digs fingernails into cooling skin, and comes with a cry.

 

He collapses smoothly to the ground after that, limbs gelatinous and feathers in disarray. Akira’s face is fixed in rictus, but he can’t help but smile radiantly once more.

“Goodnight, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe :3c


End file.
